


Sharing Our Kinks

by starfolk



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Edging, Frotting, M/M, Milking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 05:24:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfolk/pseuds/starfolk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Back then when I got a humongous attraction towards Ra's Al Ghul, Silencing, ONCE AGAIN, teased me with this; "Tim has seen incredible amounts of internet porn, and then Ra’s does something to him and after he cums his brains out he’d be like “Oh THAT’S where that came from”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing Our Kinks

**Frotting**

Ra’s smirked at the white lithe firm body before him, moving absently after being bounded against the headboard of the bed. His fingers dancing at Tim’s hips, caressing him and hearing a soft whimper from his gagged mouth. Ra’s licked the saliva clean from his chin, giving a light kiss at the edge of his lips before giving a hickey at his neck.

Ra’s own cock now grinding against him, equally leaking. Tim moaned through the gag, his hips moving up to lean more into the touch. Ra’s went down even harder against him, making Tim moan wantonly loud with each hump. As he humped harder against him, Tim’s voice escalates even higher and higher, and that’s when Ra’s removed the gag and swallow all of his moans and taste all sweet that is Tim.

Tim squeaked through the kiss when he felt Ra’s hand cupping his ass, his finger rubbing against his pucker, but not entering into him. He whined, his face begging for him to enter him and give him his release, but Ra’s was not ending it yet.

Everything was grind, grind and _grind_.

Ra’s finger was pressed against it, not even inside of him. But he moved his finger around, prodding against his asshole before Tim literally sobbed, his pelvis grinding even harder against Ra’s.

Ra’s kissed his tears away before increasing his speed of their frotting until it began frantic, sounds of skin rubbing against each other heightened their mood, and Tim’s moan echoes across the room, not giving much care as to who could listen to his endless pleasuring moans. Ra’s continued to redden his hickey as his finger now slowly going inside of him and pressing against the prostate.

_Hard._

Tim came hard without preamble and Ra’s growled against his neck, their grinding hasn’t slowed down. Ra’s released his grip against Tim and shifted until his cock was nearly against his face, frantically jerking off before he growled again, cumming against the plump lips. Tim’s tongue snaked out between his lips to lick of the cum on his lips and swallow, one eye opening to see the satisfactory smirk on Ra’s face.

_________________________________________________________

**Milking**

Tim kissed Ra’s clothed crotch, sniffing the musky scent before biting the zipper and pulled it down. He stared at Ra’s for a while, whose sitting on top of his huge red velvet chair, looking down right back at him. He licked through the clothes, feeling the heat on his tongue, remembering the size of his cock before pulling the undergarments down and began kissing up and down the underside of the bulge. Licking at the tip, he sucked the head of his cock, going slowly down and down, his hands placing against Ra’s, guiding his hands against his head as he pulled out and went in again, swirling the hot cock around in his mouth before sucking hard on the way out.

He could hear the groans and feel the vibrations as he continued to suck harder and harder, his pace increasing. He attempted to try and swallow the entire length, going further down before he felt a pat on his shoulders as though Ra’s wouldn’t want his partner to get hurt. But then he went further to the hilt and made an loud suck, pulling out from his cock with a loud pop.

He licked the side of the length, looking up against his master before going back to the tip and suck the precum, his tongue teasing the slit. Again, he went down against towards the hilt and began sucking again.

Ra’s began thrusting into his mouth and Tim lets him, feeling the fingers above his head began to grip his hair tightly. He could barely hear his even breathing as he continued to suck the thrusting cock inside of his mouth. He eventually deep throat, his tongue swirling around and rubbing the underside of his cock in each deep thrust, while sucking hard.

Tim eventually moaned through each thrust and Ra’s groaned as he gave one last thrust inside of his mouth before cumming. Tim moaned through his release, feeling the cum’s taste flooding his taste buds, cum almost leaking out of the side of his lips. He managed to swallow most of it before making out with Ra’s, his hand wrapped around Ra’s cock. He whispered to him that he wanted more, Ra’s giving him a husky chuckle and giving him a green light to go on, his arm resting at the armrest of the chair.

Tim eventually jerked him off, feeling the heat of his cock against his palm. His eyes heavy with intent on Ra’s as his eyes wandered around his facial appearance, his chest, his abs, his thighs, his cock. He followed Ra’s order as he jerked him off, following his tempo.

Ra’s husky voice is like sex to Tim. He would ask to go even faster, or slower, harder or lighter. To hear him growl, groan and even moan over the feeling of Tim’s hand wrapped around his cock made him wish he would just grind against his thighs and whisper him to make more of those hot noises.

That would come next time.

Ra’s growled and his hips jerking, Tim knew he came once again, smaller spurts of cum shooting out of his cock. But Tim didn’t stopped jerking. 

He _continued._

He continued milking his orgasm out, his speed even and fast. He can see Ra’s hands clutching hardly at the arm rest of his chair. Smirking, he licked the cum from the tip of his cock, receiving a body jerk. He slowly suck his cock (yet again) and continued blowing him off. 

Ra’s made a gurgle noise, eventually telling Tim to stop, but Tim ignored. And by the time he was about to pull Tim off, the younger boy gave an unforgiving suck, making his entire body to forcefully sit back against the chair, his breathing now uneven as Tim sucked through his dry orgasm.

And here, Tim doesn’t even _need_ to bind Ra’s against the chair.


End file.
